The Inertia of a Lonely Heart
by My-Intoxication
Summary: Ryan and Sharpay are in love...yea, it's a twincest...you've officially been warned...it's romantic and sexual..


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR DISNEY CHANNEL! I also do not own the movie "Rent" ( I used bits of songs from the movie in this story)**

**A/N: This is my 2nd story...it's a one-shot, but if enough people review and like it, I'll make a whole story about it when I'm done with "Tonightless"...its a twincest (aka, Rypay), so if that kinda stuff dont float ur boat, then DON'T READ IT! actually, please do, and review...i haven't gotten any flames yet! come on, make me laugh! hahaha! K, well, enough of that...enjoy my 2nd HSM fan fic...my 2nd fan fic ever!**

**

* * *

**

The Inertia of a Lonely Heart

She is so beautiful. Flawless in every aspect of her very being. I watched her as she cleared the dinner table. She moves so gracefully and hums as she works. When she was done, she sat on the couch beside me, with our father in the rocking chair beside us, and I turned on the tv to watch our movie. We were watching "Rent." It's mine and Sharpay's favorite musical movie. We always get up and sing and dance to the songs. We have so much fun together.

_"It was my lucky day today on Avenue A. When a lady in a limousine drove my way. She said 'dahling, be a dear.Haven't slept in a year. I need your help to make my neighbor's yappy dog disappear.'" _Sharpay and I sang and danced along with Angel...our favorite character in the movie.

_"Today for you! Tomorrow for me!" _We kept singing and dancing. We were unstoppable.

After about forty-five minutes into the movie, Dad decided to go to bed, and there we were--alone...finally...

As soon as I heard Dad's door slam shut, I turned to Sharpay, who was nearly crying at the sad movie. Noticing that I was staring, Sharpay looked at me, not seeing that special gleam in my eyes.

"What?" She said

"Nothing." I said, smiling, and I walked upstairs to my room. I sat at my computer, staring at my desktop, thinking hard, yet thinking about nothing in particular. This feeling lasted for an eternity, until I felt something--a prescence at my door. I turned around, and there stood Sharpay. We just looked at each other in silence, smiling. After a moment, Sharpay broke the silence, singing our favorite line from "Rent."

_"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love.Now I know you can rent it.A new lease you are my love."_

Her voice filled the air and floated about until it reached my ears and I heard that angelic sound.

I stood up and walked over to my bed, and she followed, sitting down beside me. It seemed like all we could do that day was stare at each other, because we were doing it again. But, I wasn't about to complain. I love staring into the depth of her beauty. Again, Sharpay felt that it was her job to break the silence."I love you, bro." She said with a smile.

I smiled back and said "Love ya too, sis."

Sharpay stood up and said, with a yawn, "I'm gonna go to bed. G'night." and she gave me a light kiss on the forehead.

"Night." I said as she walked off.

I layed down and thought of nothing as I tried hard to fall asleep. After two hours of sleepless rest, I got up and walked over to my computer desk and sat down. I opened a folder of pictures of Shar and scanned through them, looking for a specific photo.

I found it. A beautiful headshot--she was wearing that glorious smile of her's, and I've never seen anything more perfect.

As wrong as it may seem, it's true. It's been true for a long time. I used to think I was just kidding myself, but it passed, and now I know for sure how I really feel. I've tried to forget and get over it--tell myself how disgusting it is, but I can't help it. The fact still remains--I love Sharpay...well, more than _love_, I'm in love with her. I know it's unnatural and goddamn it, she's my sister--my _twin_ sister, but I'm still head-over-fucking-heels for her!

She knows me in ways that no one else does. She understands me in ways that I don't even understand myself! Her mere prescence is the essence of my very being. I fucking _want_ her--so goddamn bad! I want to touch and kiss every last inch of her bare, naked body. I want to move inside of her. I want her to moan and scream my name in such a painful pleasure that no one else could make her feel!

Thinking of that, I continued staring at Shar's picture. I slowly slid my hand down my pants and pulled myself out. I started stroking myself slowly. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, picturing Sharpay fucking me.

_I was on my bed, lying down on my back, and Sharpay was sitting on top of me, riding me carefully, then speeding up to a quicker pace. She made soft moans, and as I looked at her, she made cute faces of pleasure._

_She moved faster and faster. I looked up at her,and her full breasts were bouncing furiously as she gave me the ride of my life. She was screaming, and so was I._

_"Oh Ryan...oh god...Yes!"_

_"Oh, Shar...Sharpay! OH!"_

_We kept screaming and moving until the climax hit us both and she collapsed helplessly on top of me while I was still resting comfortably inside her._

After my fantasy, I decided I could fall asleep, so I went back to bed, and I rested well.

When I woke up the nextmorning, I walked downstairs and saw Sharpay siting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading a magazine. She looked up and saw me, and said "Sit...I'll get you some coffee."

I sat down at the seat next to Sharpay's as she got me a cup of coffee, then sat back down, and continued reading her magazine.

I tried to make eye contact with her, but her eyes were focused on the paper on the table, reading her horoscope. Since we're twins, it was my horoscope too, so she read it to me. When she was done, she noticed that I hadn't said a single word, and I was staring at her. I finished off my coffee and walked upstairs to my room, and I could feel her confused eyes watching me as I walked away.

When I got to my room, I just sat at the edge of my bed. A few moments later, Sharpay was standing at my doorway. I walked over to her, and when I was standing right in front of her, I said "I'm gonna take a shower." so she moved out of my way and I walked into the bathroom.

I turned on the hot water in the bathtub, and then I just stared at myself in the mirror above the sink. Then, I took off my shirt, pajama pants, and boxers. Just as I was throwing my boxers in the bathroom laundry basket, Sharpay walked in--without knocking. I should have panicked and tried to find a towel to wrap around my naked body...but, I didn't move. I just watched Sharpay walk in. She stood in front of me, and I leaned in to kiss her. She didn't stop me, and we embraced in a kiss that swamped us both. Sharpay pulled away, and began taking her clothes off. As she was doing this, I turned on the cold water to even out the flow. When Sharpay was completely naked, she followed me into the shower. As soon as the hot water hit us, I grabbed Shar by the hips and pushed her against the glass door. She laughed, showing that she was eager. I cupped her breasts in my hands and began rubbing and squeezing them. Sharpay let out soft moans of pleasure. I leaned down and started kissing and licking one of her breasts, and her moans got louder. She wrapped her legs around my waist, grabbed my hips, and shoved me inside her, letting out a high-pitched squeal, laughing again. I thrust hard in and out of her. She was so tight and wet, and her hips moved back and forth everytime I pounded inside of her. She arched herself into me, moving with me as I went deeper and deeper into her. We were both moaning and screaming as we made loud bangs against the glass door. We became weak and were not able to stand up any longer. As we slid down into the tub, we both came, and Sharpay purred in reveree.

We rested, and the hot water hitting my back made me sweat even more than I already was. After a few moments, I turned Sharpay around, put her on her hands and knees, and took her from behind. I plunged deep into her, yelling and screaming like a madman. I looked down at the bouncy blonde hair swaying as I moved. I leaned over her so my chest was pressed against her back, still moving, only slower now. I reached around and grabbed her breasts, holding them firmly in my hands. I kissed the back of her neck continually as I slowed down more and more until I stopped completely. I sat up on my knees and Sharpay turned around, still straddled underneath me. Even though my erection was gone, she took my member in her hand, and kissed the tip of it lightly. This made me let out a heavy moan. She sat up and kissed me hard on the lips, bruising my mouth.

We stood up to the now cold water pouring down on us. We didn't mind...we needed to cool off, anyways.

We cleaned up, washing each other's private areas, turned the water off, and got out of the shower. We dried off and Sharpay went to her room to get dressed while I went to my room to do the same. It seemed like everytime we ravished each other like that, Sharpay tries to pretend it was the first time we've ever done it. _For my sake..._, I tell myself.

As I was at my bedroom door, I put my hand on the doorknob and turned around. I saw Sharpay doing the same from her bedroom doorway. I smiled. She smiled back. God, I'm lucky. She is so beautiful...


End file.
